


Eat a Peach

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [55]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Peaches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve and a basket of peaches.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Eat a Peach

"It's just so beautiful and relaxing in the peach orchard, Buck," Steve said with a refreshing sigh.

"Remember when my Ma used to buy a crate of peaches and put up them up in jars?"

"I sure do. I remember at least one year, my birthday cake was peach upside down."

"I remember that too. Nothing as delicious as a perfect, ripe peach. Except maybe, a perfect ice cold plum."

"Or, a pluot."

"Yeah.... they sound weird, but taste amazing."

"The new-fangled modern food is not always bad," Steve said. 

"Well, I'm still pretty happy about this basket of good, old-fashioned peaches."

"It's such a beautiful day, I just want to sit down right here and eat one."

"I'll peel it for you," Bucky said, pullling out a very reasonable swiss army knife.

"Thanks, Buck! I'll share my pocket handkerchief."

Steve pulled out his clean hanky, and Bucky peeled and sliced a perfectly ripe and juicy peach, and for that moment, they were in paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made these peaches myself, and I was pretty happy with the outcome. :) 
> 
> I'd love to hear your ideas about what the Relaxation Figures should get up to.  
> I have new tall figures, and in the previous work, you can meet all my other Avengers figures as well (too numerous to list here!)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
